Meet The Turtles
by Zim55
Summary: Skipper needs help from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to save Kowalski, Rico, and Private from Dr. Blowhole.


Skipper, the leader of the penguins was freaking out. His arch enemy, Dr. Blowhole kidnapped Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Skipper had to save his brothers. He left the Central Park Zoo, but then he fell into a sewer. It was dark and creepy, but luckily Skipper wasn't afraid of a dark sewer. If it was Private, Private would have freaked out. Skipper took a flashlight out and he turned it on.

Meanwhile, four turtles who looked like teenagers were in their sewer lair, but then the youngest turtle, Michelangelo, heard someone screaming. "Who is that?" he asked. His brother, Donatello also heard the screaming. "I don't know Mikey." Donatello said. Raphael, and Leonardo were going to find out who it was. Then Raph saw a penguin. "Oh hello." he said. Skipper thought that Raph was an enemy.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Whoa. Chill. My name is Raphael, but you can call me Raph." Raph said. Leonardo saw the penguin. "Hey what's going on?" he asked. "Leo, this is...I'm sorry. I don't know your name." Raph said. "The name's Skipper." Skipper said. "Well hello Skipper, I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." Leo said. "Mikey, Donnie! You have to meet this penguin!"

Mikey and Donnie went to their brothers. "Hey." Donnie said. "Aw. Who are you?" Mikey asked. "I'm Skipper." Skipper said. "What are you doing here in a dark sewer?" Donnie asked. "Well I'm trying to find my brothers." Skipper said. "My brothers go kidnapped by my arch enemy."

"Who? was it Shredder?" Donnie asked. "No. His name is Dr. Blowhole." Skipper said. "Oh no." Mikey said. "Well is there anything we can do?" Leo asked. "Can you guys help me find my brothers?" Skipper asked. "Sure." Raph said. "Lets go." Leo said. The turtles and Skipper went up to the surface.

Meanwhile, Dr. Blowhole was at his lair. He had Kowalski, Rico, and Private in a cage. Then a man with lots of blades and a helmet walked in. Dr. Blowhole was surprised. "Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked. "I am the shredder." the man said. "Well I'm just going to call you Shredder." Dr. Blowhole said. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for four turtles." Shredder said. "Well these little guys are not turtles. They're peng-u-ins." Dr. Blowhole said. "No. The word is penguins." Shredder said. "Um no. They're called peng-u-ins." Dr. Blowhole said. Then Dr. Blowhole and Shredder had an argument. They were arguing over how to say the word penguin. "Seriously?" Kowalski asked. "I hope Skipper can save us." Private said. "Now Private, Skipper will be able to save us." Kowalski said.

Rico nodded. "yeah." he said. "I hope you're right." Private said. "Oh come on Private, you have to believe us." Kowalski said. The turtles and Skipper were on top of a building. "Okay Skipper, where did you say Dr. Blowhole's lair was?" Leo asked. "In an amusement park. It's in Coney Island." Skipper said. "Where is Coney Island?" Raph asked.

Donnie looked it up on his phone. "It's in Brooklyn." Donnie said. "Okay." Raph said. "I'm coming guys!" Skipper yelled. "Are you sure we can help him?" Donnie asked. "Trust me. We can." Leo said. "We're turtles. We're not superheroes." Raph said. "Raph, we have to help him. We can't let him down." Leo said. "So now back to Dr. Blowhole. He's a mad dolphin?" Donnie asked. "Oh yes." Skipper said. The turtles and Skipper went to Brooklyn. "Now where is the hideout?" Leo asked. "It's under the amusement park." Skipper said. Meanwhile, Dr. Blowhole was talking to his lobsters. Rico, Kowalski, and Private were still trapped. "Rico, can you regurgitate a bomb so we can get out?" Kowalski asked. Rico tried to regurgitate a bomb, but he didn't have one.

Dr. Blowhole laughed. "Too bad peng-u-ins. You don't have any weapons." Dr. Blowhole said. Shredder walked out. "hey! Where are you going?" Dr. Blowhole asked. "I'm leaving." Shredder said and he left. "Who needs you!? Anyway, back to the plan. I will destroy all of three of you peng-u-ins." Dr. Blowhole said. "Crikey!" Private yelled. "Private! What did we say about that word?" Kowalski asked. "I'm sorry Kowalski, but it's not a curse word." Private said. "Sort of." Rico said. "Guys, focus. We need to get out." Kowalski said. "Until Skipper saves us, I'm in charge."

"Okay." Private said. "Whatever." Rico said. Then there was a huge crash. "Crikey!" Private yelled. Rico and Kowalski looked at Private. "What was that?" Kowalski asked. "I don't know." Rico said. Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey walked in. "Who are you?" Kowalski asked. "Glad you asked. We are the Teenage..." Leo said. "Mutant..." Donnie said. "Ninja..." Raph said. "Turtles!" Mikey yelled. "Okay." Kowalski said in confused tone. "Are you going to help us?" Private asked. "Yes." Leo said. "Of course." Raph said. "Well get us out of here!" Private yelled. "Private!" Kowalski yelled. "Sorry." Private said.

Then Kowalski saw a penguin. The penguin had a flat head. "Skipper?" Kowalski asked. "Skipper!" Private yelled. "Kowalski, Rico, Private! You're alive!" Skipper yelled. Dr. Blowhole got annoyed. "That's it!" he yelled. "Whoa! Is that Dr. Blowhole?" Donnie asked. "Yes." Kowalski said. Skipper opened the cage and Kowalski, Rico, and Private were free. "Thanks Skipper." Kowalski said. "No problem." Skipper said. "Now lets take down Dr. Blowhole." The penguins and the turtles teamed up and started fighting Dr. Blowhole.

"So what are you names?" Donnie asked. "I'm Kowalski." Kowalski. "I'm Private." Private said. "I'm Rico." Rico said. "And you are?" Kowalski asked. "I'm Donatello, but please call me Donnie." Donnie said. "I'm Raphael, but call me Raph." Raph said. "And I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey." Mikey said. Then the three penguins saw Skipper talking to Leo. "And who's that?" Kowalski asked. "That's our brother Leonardo, but we call him Leo." Donnie said.

"Alright team, lets take down Dr. Blowhole." Skipper said. "Got it." Leo said. The turtles and the penguins were fighting Dr. Blowhole. A few minutes later, Dr. Blowhole was defeated. "Well thanks for saving us." Kowalski said. "Not a problem." Leo said. "We're here to help." Raph said. The penguins and the turtles left. The turtles went back to the sewers and the penguins went back to the Central Park Zoo. "Well that was nice." Skipper said. "Yep, now Private said something." Kowalski said.

"What did he say?" Skipper asked. Rico, Kowalski, and Skipper looked at Private. "He said C-R-I-K-E-y." Kowalski whispered. "Private, we talk about that word. You're not supposed to say that." Skipper said. "I'm sorry Skipper." Private said. "We'll talk about that tomorrow." Skipper said. "I can't wait until we see the turtles again." Kowalski said.

 **The End.**


End file.
